deadspacefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Tau Volantis Mond
:„Was zum Henker IST das?“ :—Isaac Clarke :„Ein Mond. Oder besser die Reste davon...“ :—Robert Norton Der Mond (auch Blutmond oder Nekromorph-Mond genannt) im Orbit von Tau Volantis ist ein massiver Nekromorph und als einer der Geschwistermonde der Ursprung des Markersignals. Er ist das Resultat eines unvollständigen Konvergenz-Events - der letzte Stufe der Nekromorph-Evolution. Der Mond erscheint als Endgegner von Dead Space 3. Geschichte Entstehung und Winterruhe An einen unbestimmten Zeitpunkt in der Vergangenheit entdeckten die auf Tau Volantis heimische intelligente Lebensform einen schwarzen Marker.Wahrscheinlich, nach dem bekannten Prinzip (Verehrung/Religion und/oder Nutzbar machen der „grenzenlosen“ Energie) durch dessen Signal beeinflusst, untersuchten die Aliens den Marker und erschufen durch ihre Erkenntnisse und seinen Einfluss zahlreiche Kopien. Die Markerkopien (oder nur eine) leitet an einem bestimmten Zeitpunkt die nächste Stufe ein - Ausbruch/Säuberung, die den ganzen Planeten überzog und der schwarze Marker nahm seine Chance war und entfesselte die Konvergenz. Die Körper der Nekromorphs, der erfassten Aliens und auch Teile des Planeten wurden in den Orbit gezogen und zu einem Planetoiden aus Fels und Fleisch vereint, dem neugeborenen Geschwistermond. Die Überlebenden der Aliens verbrachten möglicherweise ihre letzten Monate/Jahre damit ein solches Ereignis abwehren zu können. Als Ergebnis ihrer Bemühungen wurde die Alien Maschine gebaut. Eine riesige Maschine unterhalb der Planetenoberfläche mit der Macht den ganzen Planeten zu vereisen und den Mond in seiner Entwicklung zu stoppen. Doch die Maschine sollte mehr als nur die Entwicklung stoppen. Sie sollte den Mond auf den Planeten ziehen und diesen durch die Kollision vernichten. Aber aus unbekannten Gründen (wie z.B. einer Fehlfunktion, dem erfolgreichen Eingreifen von Fanatikern oder auch die Vernichtung der verbleibenden Aliens durch Nekromorphs) konnte die Maschine ihre volle Macht nicht entfalten. So bildete sich ein nur unvollständiger Mond, der im Orbit nicht mehr agieren konnte aber sehr wohl weiter sein Signal telepathisch in die Weiten des Alls senden konnte. Wiederbelebung : „Der Mond ist Konvergenz.“ : —Isaac Clarke nach der Herstellung des Kodex Nachdem Jacob Danik den Kodex von Isaac und Carver durch Erpressung erhalten hatte, gelang es ihm tatsächlich sein Ziel zu erreichen, obwohl ihn Isaac mehrmals vor den Folgen warnte. Er nutzte den Kodex und deaktivierte die Alien Maschine und die Winterruhe des Mondes endete prompt. Der Mond hatte nach all den Jahrmillion nicht vergessen was ihn stoppte und er riss die Planetenoberfläche (sicherlich auch indirekt durch die Konvergenz) auf und zog das Herz der Maschine in seine Richtung. Erst als das Herz der Maschine in Gewahrsam des Mondes war erreichten Isaac und Carver diese und musste den Mond erst soweit schwächen, bis sie die Maschine halbwegs erreichen konnten. Isaac reaktiviert und vollendet somit die Maschine und der Mond fiel auf den Planeten. Kurz bevor Ellie (die entkommen konnte) den Planeten verlies um der Erde von den Ereignissen zu berichten, bemerkte sie, dass das Markersignal verschwunden war. Ein Beweis für das endgültige Ableben des Mondes. Kampfphasen : "Wie sollen wir das Ding killen? Dafür reicht nicht mal die Munition der gesamten Welt." : —John Carver *Bevor der eigentliche Endkampf startet muss der Mond zuerst von Isaac und Carver erreicht werden. Beiden fliegen/laufen teils in Richtung des Mondes, dabei müssen sie riesigen Trümmern und den Tentakeln des Mondes ausweichen, sowie diversen anderen Nekromorphs überwinden. Als sie den Mond erreichen krachen beiden auf die bisher (und wohl einzige) größtes bekanntes AMP-Pad, während der Mond sich das Herz der Maschine sprichwörtlich einverleibt. Nun starte der Kampf von Angesicht zu Angesicht gegen das massive wurmartige Maul des Mondes. *Der Mond selbst und seinen Augen sind unempfindliche gegen ALLE Arten von (herstellbaren) Waffen, die Isaac und Carver besitzen können. Der einzige Weg den Mond zu besiegen bietet das Ausschalten der drei riesigen Augen die sich am Maul befinden. Um dies zu erreichen muss das AMP-Pad verwendet werden. In regelmäßigen Abstanden fliegen Markerkopien an der Plattform vorbei. Durch die Überladung des Kinese-Moduls mittels AMP-Pad können diese als Geschosse verwendet werden. Ein Treffer vernichtet unter Schmerzensschreien des Mondes ein Auge. Treffer an anderen Stellen zeigen keine Wirkung. *Natürlich lässt der Mond dies nicht ohne Gegenwehr über sich ergehen. Er schleudert regelmäßig Geschosse die zum Teil als Fleisch und zum anderen Teil als Fels bestehen und die Form eines Markers haben auf die Plattform. Aus diesen Geschossen brechen (verbesserte) Slasher und Twitcher, die umgehend zum Angriff übergehen. *Die zweite Form der Gegenwehr des Mondes besteht daraus, dass der Mond die Plattform mit zwei Tentakeln packt und in Richtung seines Mauls zieht um diese zerstören und so Isaac/Carver zu töten. Schafft man es nicht die Tentakel zu zerstückeln führt dies zum sofortigen Tod. *Ist das dritte Augen zerstört darf man dem Mond noch einmal schön zu Leibe rücken und die verschluckte Alien Maschine durch seine gesamten „Eingeweide“ ziehen, wodurch dieser so sehr in Mitleidenschaft gezogen wird, das der Kampf beendet wird und nur noch die letzte Hürde genommen werden muss. Also nicht bei allerletzten Button-mashing verkacken. ;-) Dead Space 3: Awakened Dies war jedoch nicht das Ende der Bedrohung durch die Nekromorphs… Bevor der Mond zerstört wurde gelang es ihm seine anderen schlafenden Brüder, die in der gesamten Galaxie verstreut waren, zu kontaktieren und diese über die Vorkommnisse zu unterweisen. Die anderen Monde begannen nun erneut mit der Ausstrahlung des Signals und der Nekromorph-Befall auf Tau Volantis setzte wieder ein. Die Überreste des Mondes werden zu Beginn von Awakened noch einmal kurz zu sehen sein. Er gilt aber offiziell als vernichtet. Todesszene *Schaffen es Isaac/Carver nicht die Pusteln der Tentakeln rechtzeitig zu zerstören werden sie ins Maul gesogen und unwiederbringlich verspeist. *Unterliegt der Spieler beim Button-mashing um die Alien Maschinen zu erreichen, so fällt er von der Plattform und verschwindet im Konvergenz-Wirbel. Trivia *Auf dem Cover von Dead Space: Aftermath sieht man ein Auge, welches droht von einem Marker durchstochen zu werden, dies könnte eine Anspielung darauf sein, dass Isaac und Carver den Mond die Augen ausstechen müssen. *Das bekannte Zitat „Mach uns ganz“ / „Mach uns vollkommen“ ist im übertragenen Sinne der Hilferuf des Mondes und stellt einen Versuch dar, die Konvergenz zu beenden bzw. wieder einzuleiten, damit seine Entwicklung abgeschlossen werden kann. Somit überträgt auch jeder gemachte/gefundene Marker diese „Wunsch“ auf Vollkommenheit bzw. Entstehung. *Es ist fraglich, ob die Aliens sich während der Entwicklung darüber im Klaren waren, dass eine gewollte Kollision mit dem Planeten eventuell auch dessen Ende (und somit auch Ihres) bedeuten würde. Möglicherweise war die Situation aber so brenzlig, dass die Aliens lieber ihre Existenz opferten als das Treiben des Mondes weiter zu ermöglichen. *Hätte Isaac den Kodex wie geplant aktiviert, so wäre es durchaus möglich gewesen, dass er und Carver durch den Einschlag getötet worden wären. *Im Spiel The Legend of Zelda: Majoras Mask ist ebenfalls ein bzw. DER Mond der Antagonist. Nur ist es im Spiel das Ziel dessen Absturz auf die Erde zu verhindern. Galerie Bloodmoon10.png|Nur ein Mond...klaro Bloodmoon1.jpg|Konzept Bloodmoon2.jpg|Die Alien-Maschine stoppt den Mond MondOberflaeche.jpg Bloodmoon3.jpg Graumond.png Guts.jpg|Überall Blut, Eingeweide und nackte Ärsche :D Bloodmoon4.jpg Bloodmoon5.jpg Bloodmoon6.png MondA.jpg Bloodmoon7.png|Volltreffer Bloodmoon8.png Bloodmoon9.png MondC.jpg Bloodmoon11.jpg Bloodmoon12.jpg DS3_Brethren_Moon_battle_Concept_Art_by_Patrick_O'Keefe.jpg EN: Tau Volantis Moon Kategorie:Nekromorphs Kategorie:Alienbasierende Nekromorphs Kategorie:Bossgegner Kategorie:Dead Space 3 Kategorie:Dead Space 3: Awakened